No Time to Break In
by tessanoelle97
Summary: A new agent comes to join the team after Prentiss is lost. Soon after though, tragedy strikes the new agent . Will the team be able to help her? *I don't own CM*  TRIGGER WARNING
1. Finding the Replacement

**What might have happened if Emily had actually died and a replacement had shown up.**

**It was only one month after SSA Emily Prentiss had been killed by Ian Doyle in a fight. Unit Chief Erin Strauss had called SSA Aaron Hotchner into her office to dicscuss a replacement for Emily. Strauss said, "I know it's only been a month since Prentiss passed away, but we need to fill that empty position. I have narrowed it down to two candidates. I would like you to choose."**

**Hotchner stated, "I still think the team needs time to grieve over Prentiss."**

**Strauss fired back with, "I know and understand, but this needs to be done. I want your answer by friday, Aaron." Hotch exited Strauss' office wondering how he was going to break the news to the team. Hotch went home that night with the two files, wondering which one to choose. The first candidate was former dectective Aliyah Marshall. She had 6 years with the Homicide Division in Albuquerque, NM and had the highest clearance rate for 4 years straight. The second choice was Officer Marcus Castle. He had 3 years of experience in the Narcotics unit in NYC, also with the highest clearance rate. Hotch then made the decision to hire Aliyah Marshall, because she had the experience to deal with the types of cases the BAU is given on a regular basis. He was then plagued with how the team was going to react. Would they welcome the new agent with open arms or would they reject her?**

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Meeting the Unit Chief

The next morning, Hotch went into the BAU early to give Strauss his choice. When he arrived, Strauss was already there.

She said, "Aaron, have you made your choice.?"

He replied, "Yes ma'am I have, I chose Detective Aliyah Marshall. She seems to have the qualifications to make a good addition to our team."

Strauss looked pleased, "Excellent choice, Aaron. I figured you would pick her. I phoned her this morning. She is coming in to meet you at 7."

Hotch (looking surprised), "Okay, just send me her file."

Hotch exits Strauss' office and goes into his own. He sits down at his desk and opens Aliyah's file. Single, never married, no children is what the file said. It also said she was only 28, that would now make her the youngest member of the BAU team. She went to college at UNM, graduated top of her class. Hotch was very impressed with his soon-to-be-agent. Just as he was closing the file, Detective Marshall walked into his office.

"Agent Hotchner?", the agent stated

"Yes, Miss Marshall. I'm SSA Aaron Hotcher, Hotch if you will. Have a seat. So it was just cleared with our unit chief, you will be joining our unit as soon as possible. If it is okay with you, I would like you to start Monday. Reason being our team is recovering from a recent loss. This time will also allow you to catch up on our protocols here. Any questions?"

Marshall looked at him with a straight face, "Yes, that sounds good, SSA Hotchner...Hotch. See you on monday sir." She exits.

Hotch is then left alone in his office. In only three short days, their team will have a new member. He decided to have the team come in early on monday to give them the news. They knew Emily's replacement was coming eventually, they probably didn't think it was going to be this soon..what will happen on monday?


	3. New Agent

**(Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy with school, but I'm on vacation now. Hopefully I'll get a few chapters up or maybe even finish! Hope you guys enjoy it. )**

Aaron Hotchner called the BAU team in early on Monday to tell them about Prentiss' replacement, Aliyah Marshall. Hotch and the team arrived at 7, Marshall was supposed to arrive at 7:30, so Hotch had a small window of time to break the news to the team.

The team arrived at pretty much the same time, Hotch gave a "Good Morning" to each one of them as they walked into the briefing room and sat at the table. He said,

"First of all, I just want to say I applaud all of you for the way you have acted the past month. All have you have shown resilience in the face of extreme tragedy, and that is very difficult to do. Anyways, I know you all are wondering why I called you here so early. I know it is a little soon, but Strauss' asked me to find Emily's replacement, and I did. You all will be meeting her shortly. She has experience with the type of cases we get handed. I also want to add that she is very young."

The team looked at Hotch with a look of shock, but they all knew this day would come eventually. Just a short 5 minutes later, a slender brunette woman was standing at the door. She said,"

"Agent Hotchner?" Hotch looked at her and said,

"Yes come in." Marshall cam in and stood next to Hotch. He then said,

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our new agent, SSA Aliyah Marshall. Marshall this is (in the order around the table), SSA Derek Morgan, SSA David Rossi, SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia, and Jennifer Jareau (JJ)."

They all shook hands with the new agent as Hotch introduced them. Hotch then went on to debrief the team about a case they were going to be handling. The case was in New York City. The case was where an unsub was sexually assaulting female federal agents. The agents were all found alive in storage containers, after the unsub would taunt those agents teams with clues on how to find them. Another connection, three of the victims ended up pregnant, and one had a miscarriage. Coincidence? Maybe not.

The team left for the airstrip after the briefing. They all had questions on their mind after meeting their new collegue.

Will they accept her as one of their own, or will she just be an outsider?


	4. Talk

While on the jet on the way to New York City, all of the agents were reviewing the case files, debating theories among each other. Marshall however, was in the corner seat in the back of the plane with her head in a file. Hotch noticed this and walked over and sat in the chair in front of her. He asked (with a look of concern),

"Hey, how are you doing?" She replied,

"I'm okay, it's just I've never worked a rape case with live victims before. I mean, I've done rape-homicide, but not this. This is all new to me." Hotch then replied,

"You'll do fine. You seem like your good with people. Since your new, I'll let you sit in on the victim interviews so you can gain some experience, okay?"

"Sure" she replied sheepishly. Hotch sensed something else was bothering his new agent. He asked,

"Is there anything else bothering you?" She replied,

"I know you just lost an agent a short while ago, but I think the rest of the team is kind of rejecting me."

Hotch said,

"Listen their not rejecting you. Like you said, they are still recovering from a loss. They will come around soon. You'll see. Listen, I've got to do some work on this case now. After this case is over we can talk again, okay?"

Marshall nodded her head as Hotch walked away. She was thinking to herself whether of not he was right.

About an hour later, the jet landed in New York. The teame got off the plane, and walked to seperate cars.

The new agent was still on all of their minds.

During this new case, however, the team will learn (yet again in the face of tragedy), to help someone through a tough time.


	5. Connections

The BAU team arrived at the New York field office and set up in a conference room. They had set up a board with information and photos about the victims.

The agents sat in the room debating the case for several hours, developing constant theories. With the team staring at her, SSA Marshall got up and walked to the board and realized a connection.

She realized the unsub never hit the same agency twice. He had hit CIA, NCIS, DOD, and DEA.

She said,

"This guy is smart, he never hits the same agency twice." The rest of the team looked at her in shock. They hadn't even made the connection themselves. Even though the team now had this connection, they were still no closer to finding the unsub who was targeting these victims.

The next day, the team decided to interview the victims. They first started with the one who had the miscarriage. Then they did the one's who got pregnant.

Aliyah and JJ did all the intervies. Aliyah struggled through all of them, she was plagued with the thoughts of how someone could do this to another human being.

After the interviews were over, the team made another startling connection. All of these women were in the city for projects for their jobs. They all also were staying at the same hotel, and they were all also taken on the way to their rooms.

The team decided to change hotels to see if they could get a glimpse of anyone suspicious. All of the team left seperately, as it was a long day.

Aliyah left last, as she wanted to work more on the case. She finally decided to leave around 1:00 in the morning.

Aliyah parked her car in the garage and walked to the elevator.

All of a sudden she felt a hand over her mouth.

She struggled to get free, but she could slowly feel herself drifting away.

The team was in the hotel, having no idea what was going on.


	6. Bad News

The BAU team woke up the following morning, having no idea of what their new agent was going through at this very moment.

The team had arrived at the field office at 7 am to begin another long day of work on the case.

When 7 turned into 7:30 and & 7:30 turned into 8, the team began to wonder if everything was okay because Aliyah still hadn't come in and no one had heard from her.

Morgan asked,

"Hey, has anyone heard from Marshall this morning?"

They all shook their heads no. Hotch said,

"I'll call her now."

Hotch dialed her number, and it went straight to voicemail. A wave of worry went through all of them. They suspected this new case had a connection, but they all hoped that it didn't.

Hotch decided to take Morgan to the hotel to see if Aliyah had overslept or something. They parked their car in the garage. Then they noticed Aliyah's car was still parked.

They walked over to it and peered in. They didn't see anything suspicious, so they walked over to the elevator.

All of a sudden, they noticed footprints on the ground. They looked like Aliyah's. Then the two agents notice a brown strap behind a pole. They ran over to it. It was Aliyah's bag.

Hotch picked it up, her gun was still in it and her badge. Then the found a note that read,

"I have her. Better hurry."

The agents worst fears had come true.

Hotch and Morgan ran back to their car and drove back to the field office, breaking every possible speed limit on the way there.

When they arrived, the immediately ran into the room where the team was.

The team could tell something was terribly wrong, just by their facial expressions.

Hotch read the note aloud. The team couldn't believe it, the weren't just fighting for the public anymore, they were fighting for one of their own now.

Hotch said,

"She doesn't have a lot of time, let's get to work."

**(The next chapter we'll see Aliyah and what happens. Will the team save her, or will they be too late?)**


	7. Save Me

**(The first part is going to be in Aliyah's POV, and then it's going back to normal. The text written in italics are Aliyah's flashbacks.)**

**(Aliyah's POV)  
><strong>

I was beginning to wake up, my vision was blurry. I felt very sore. I could see that I was in a closed space, a very dark one. I could feel by arms tied above my head, I also tried to scream, but nothing came out. Then I also realized I was alone, he was gone. Then it came back to me:

"_Now, now if you behave you live, if you don't you die, he said in a sinister voice as he tied my arms above my head." He said to me in a sinister tone._

_I knew what he was going to do, I was his next victim._

_I closed my eyes, hoping this hell would soon be over. I could feel his hands on me. I began to cry. He slapped me. _

_He began to remove my pants, I knew what was coming. I tried to space out, but I couldn't...it hurt way too much._

I came out of the flashback in tears, barely able to breathe. I realized I was alone. From what we knew about his pattern, he wasn't coming back. I hope they find me on time.

**(Normal POV)**

The field office was full of law enforcement, they were all trying to find Agent Marshall. The remaining members of the BAU team were in the same room as before, trying to find some clue as to where Marshall was.

The unsub did slip up this time, he left a fingerprint on Marshall's bag. Garcia was running it while the team waited with anticipation. Then the phone rang, Hotch answered it and put it on speaker. Garcia said,

"I got a hit on the print you gave me. It belongs to a Evan Harris. He has a record that includes sexual assault."

"Thanks Garcia" quoted Hotch.

Hotch and Rossi went to the suspect's apartment and dragged him back to the field office.

Hotch was the one to interrogate him. After about an hour of screaming at each other back in forth, Hotch got Harris to give up Aliyah's possible location. He owned 5 storage containers, but he wouldn't tell which one Aliyah was in. That was good enough for Hotch.

Hotch, Morgan, Reid, Rossi, and JJ all got in a SUV and went to the storage facility.

They were all silent on the way there, because they all knew what they might discover.

Hotch assgined each one of the team members and himself a storage unit to go to. They were spread around the complex, so they were only able to communicate on radio.

They all secretly hoped they would be the one to find Aliyah.

After five minutes of searching, Morgan and JJ arrived at their respective containers. They both said,

"Clear, Marshall's not here."

That meant there were only three possibles left.

Reid then radioed in, "She's not here."

Two minutes later, Rossi said

"I might have something" He said that because of the new padlock on the door. He opened it with a set of bolt cutters.

He ran into the container and noticed Aliyah on the bed. She started screaming when she saw Rossi come in.

"I got her!", he said over the radio

He ran up to her and untied Aliyah's arms. They fell to her side. Aliyah was screaming and crying, "Please don't hurt me"

Rossi kept saying, "Shhh it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

Rossi then picked her up and walked her over to the ambulance that was standing by. He put her in the ambulance and waited with Aliyah until the team met him there. Once the team arrived, Dave pulled Hotch aside and said

"He raped her." Hotch then looked at his agent in the ambulance, she was still crying. He thought she was so young, why does she have to go through this.

Rossi then said,

"I found her, I'll go with her to the hospital." Hotch said okay.

The team then got into cars and followed the ambulance to the hospital.

They found their agent but at what cost?


	8. What Happened?

**(First part is going to be in Rossi's POV, then Aliyah's for a short time, then back to normal)**

**(Rossi's POV)**

I couldn't believe the sight before me. Our brand new agent, practically a kid, was just violated in the worst way possible. Will she trust our team, or even anyone ever again? She hasn't made eye contact with me since we have been in the ambulance. She did however let me hold her hand. We are finally at the hospital. I let her hand go so the medics can take her out. Aliyah stays silent. I watch the medics wheel her away just as the rest of the team arrives.

The team is sitting in the ER, waiting for news on Aliyah. They were all silent, as they had no words.

A doctor finally emerged from behind the ER doors, and called

"SSA Aliyah Marshall"

Hotch and Rossi got up and went with the doctor behind the door. He said,

"Good news is, there was no serious physical damage, other than her right elbow being hyper extended from being tied up for so long, the left one is damaged, not as badly. Now, here's the bad news, she has refused a rape kit. I know the other victims didn't have DNA on them, but there's always a chance. Would one of you mind talking to her Her room is down the hall, 336."

They both said,

"Sure"

The doctor said,

"Come and find me when she gives you an answer, I'll be at the nurse's station."

The doctor walked away.

Hotch said,

"Since you found her, I think you should be the one to try to convince her to do the rape kit. She might trust you more."

Rossi nodded,

"Okay."

Hotch walked back toward the ER waiting room where the team was.

Rossi began walking down the hall, wondering what he was going to say to her.


	9. Trauma

Rossi was walking down the hall towards Aliyah's room, wondering what he was going to say to Aliyah.

He finally reached the door marked "336", and he opened the door.

Aliyah was laying on her side, crying. She didn't even notice that Rossi came in to the room.

Rossi pulled up a chair to the side of the bed and sat. Aliyah was facing away from him, but he began to talk anyways. He said,

"Aliyah, I can't even imagine what you went through or how you are feeling right now. Just listen, we need you to do this exam. It's very important, we need it to convict him. If you want, I could have JJ stay with you."

Aliyah turned over, her face stained with tears. Rossi put his hand in hers. She said

"Okay. Just one thing, would you stay with me?"

Rossi said,

"If that's what you want. I won't look at anything you don't want me to see. I'll be right back."

Rossi walked out of the room, and to the ER waiting room to find Hotch. Hotch saw Rossi and he got up.

Once they were behind the doors, Rossi said

"I got her to agree to the exam. I'm going to stay with her, if that's okay."

Hotch nodded and walked away.

Rossi walked toward the nurses station and got the doctor.

Rossi and the doctor walked into Aliyah's room, and Rossi helped her into a wheel chair.

He wheeled her down the hall to a large exam room.

Once they were in the room, Rossi helped Aliyah out of the chair and behind a blue curtain, then he stepped back. While Aliyah was giving her clothes to the doctor, she began talking about what happened. She said,

"I was walking to my car getting ready to leave, he came up behind me and put a cloth over my mouth and I passed out, the next thing I knew was I was tied to the bed in the storage container, and he was sitting in the corner, watching me.

The doctor then gave Aliyah a blanket to cover herself and told her to walk out from behind the curtain, and then the lights shut off. Rossi turned his back to make Aliyah more comfortable. The doctor was going to go over her body with a black light. She began talking again,

"When he noticed I woke up, he started walking toward me with rope in his hands. I tried to fight him off but he was too strong, and he tied my arms above my head. He then slapped me for trying to fight him."

The doctor then turned the lights back on and walked Aliyah over to an exam table and told her to sit. Rossi still kept his back turned. The doctor came over, and started taking pictures of Aliyah's injuries. She spoke and said,

"He tried to kiss me but I squirmed, and then he punched me."

Rossi could her Aliyah beginning to cry, he said,

"It's okay, breathe, take your time."

Aliyah said,

"My face hurt so much, so I just stopped fighting him. I knew it wasn't going to help. I just tried to get to some other place."

After Aliyah said that, the doctor helped her into a gown, and then Rossi turned to look at Aliyah and walked a little closer. Now the doctor was looking at the bruises on her face. Aliyah continued,

"He ripped my shirt open and began to kiss me, I tried not to cry, but the tears just kept coming."

Then the doctor walked Aliyah over to another table and laid her down. He put a towel over her lower half and pulled her gown up so her back could be seen. She had several cuts and bruises on her back. Rossi kept his eyes on Aliyah. He pulled a chair up next to the table and sat. She said,

"He then took my pants and underwear off and then I definitely knew. I tried not to look at him, but he yelled at me, and forced me to look at him. He took his fist and...it hurt so much. He just laughed at me and kept doing it."

Aliyah began to cry again because the doctor touched a particularly painful spot on her back.

Rossi looked at her with concern. He felt so bad for the pain she was in.

The doctor then pulled her gown back down and helped her up, over to a chair with stirrups.

Rossi followed, but turned his back until Aliyah's legs were covered. Then he walked to her side. She began talking again,

"After that, he said "It's time to have some fun." Then he got on top of me."

Rossi could see her starting to get upset again, so he held her hand. Rossi also looked at the doctor, just to make sure he wasn't causing her any pain.

"He raped me over and over again, I tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't. When he was done, he just said, "Have a nice life" and he left me there.

She began to cry again, Rossi put his other hand over hers. He said,

"It's okay, your safe now."

The exam was over, and Aliyah was wheeled back to her room.

She fell asleep, and Rossi walked back to talk to Hotch, wondering what he was going to say.


	10. Time to Go

Rossi gave Aliyah some time before he went back into her room to tell her that the doctor was releasing her.

When he walked in, she was sleeping. He pulled up a chair and just sat. He held Aliyah's hand. A few minutes later, Aliyah woke up. She just looked at Rossi. He said,

"Good news, the hospital says you can go tonight. I brought some clothes for you, I'll be right outside the door if you need me."

Rossi stepped out.

Aliyah got out of bed and began to dress herself. She was able to get the underwear, pants, bra, and shoes on by herself, but she couldn't get the shirt on.

She yelled,

"Rossi."

Rossi came in and said,

"What's wrong?"

"I can't get my shirt on."

"Okay let me help you."

Rossi took the black shirt out of the bag. He said,

"Can you raise your arms?"

Aliyah did, but it was painful. Rossi slipped the shirt over her head. Aliyah then said,

"Let's go"

Rossi went to the corner of the room and got a wheelchair, and said

"Sorry, you have to leave in this. Hospital policy."

Aliyah groaned, but eventually agreed. Rossi wheeled her out of the room and down the hall. When the team saw her, they all got up. She didn't make any eye contact with any of them.

Once they got outside, Rossi helped Aliyah into the back of the car. She just laid down and cried.

Then they left for the airport.

Once they got there, Aliyah got on the plane.

She laid down in the back, and fell asleep. They all looked at her, hoping she would be okay.


	11. It's Not Real

**(Hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far. From what I put about the case before...maybe you can guess what happens.)**

As the jet took of Aliyah closed her eyes, and it all came back to her. The storage unit, his voice, his smell, his...

All of a sudden, she woke up screaming, trying to breathe. Aliyah was clutching her chest. Most of the team was asleep, except for Reid and Rossi. They heard her screaming.

Reid and Rossi ran over to her. Rossi put a caring hand on the small of her back, and said,

"Breathe, it's okay, I'm here."

Meanwhile, Reid went and got a bucket because he could see her face turning colors.

Less than a minute later, Aliyah threw what little food she had in her system into that bucket. Reid knelt in front of her, while Rossi kept a hand on her back.

After a minute of actually throwing up, Aliyah began to go into dry heaving. Reid noticed this helped Rossi pull her up. They sat her on the couch and she put her head on her knees. Rossi was rubbing her back, trying to sooth her. Reid was in front of her, telling her to breathe and that what she saw wasn't real.

It took about two hours for the plane to land. When they got to the airstrip, Rossi talked to Hotch and Hotch said it was okay that Rossi stayed with Aliyah for a few days.

The team members got into their respective cars and drove away, all except for Rossi and Aliyah. Rossi helped her into the back of the car, she immediately sat on the passenger side closest to the window. Rossi then got into the driver's seat and began to drive.

Rossi drove slowly, as he didn't want to alarm Aliyah. It took about twenty minutes for them to reach her apartment.

When they arrived, both of them exited the car and walked toward the elevator. Rossi could see Aliyah beginning to tense up, as the last time she was in front of an elevator she was kidnapped. He kept a hand near the small of her back to steady her. They finally reached the elevator and got up to Aliyah's apartment. Things were slient, except for when Aliyah told Rossi to,

"Take the couch."

Rossi knew that Aliyah knew that he was staying. Aliyah then ran into the bathroom. Rossi heard the shower turn on, and then off about 45 minutes later. He then heard her bedroom door open and then close. He obviously knew that she wanted to be alone. He stayed awake for a while to make sure she was okay. When he hadn't heard anything, he himself decided to go to sleep.

Rossi hoped that some rest would help Aliyah heal from this unspeakable tragedy.


	12. Nightmares

At around two in the morning, Rossi's sleep was broken by screams coming from Aliyah's room. He immediately got up and ran.

When he entered the room, he saw Aliyah clutching her chest with a look of fear on her face. Rossi ran over to her, rubbing her back, trying to get her to calm down. He whispered to her several times,

"It's okay"

She eventually began to calm down. Aliyah spoke for the first time and said,

"I...I'm sorry." Rossi replied,

"You have nothing to be sorry for this is part of the recovery process." She looked at him when he said that. About two seconds later, she bolted from Rossi and ran into the bathroom.

Rossi could hear Aliyah getting sick, he debated on whether or not to go in. When he heard the noises becoming more violent, opened the door. He saw Aliyah bent over the toilet. Rossi knelt down next to her, moved her hair away from her face, and began to rub her back.

Aliyah finally moved away from the toilet and tried to speak. When she did try move even further, Rossi began to see her become dizzy. He then picked her up and carried her back to her room and put her on the bed. Aliyah's eyes immediately closed upon her face hitting the pillow.

Rossi went back to the couch and passed out. He was so tired because he was so worried about his agent.

Rossi awoke at around six thirty, he went to check on Aliyah again. She was still asleep. That was good, at least she was sleeping.

At around eight thirty, Aliyah woke up. She immediately went to the couch and collapsed on it. Rossi was already awake and changed into new clothes. He had some food ready for her but she refused to accept it.

He sat down next to her, silent for a while. He then pleaded for her to go and talk to someone. She ignored him for a while, but eventually agreed. Aliyah went and got dressed and twenty minutes later they left Aliyah's apartment. Rossi drove her to a counselor's office, of someone that he knew and trusted.

They entered the the office, no one but the receptionist was there.

Aliyah immediately went and slumped down in one of the chairs. Rossi went up to the desk, and exchanged a few words with the receptionist and then went back into the counselor's office.

Rossi had a long conversation with the counselor. He explained to her what had happened to Aliyah and that she needed help.

Ten minutes later, Rossi exited the counselor's office and motioned for Aliyah to come in. After five minutes of silence, Aliyah finally got up and followed Rossi into the room.

The let her in, closed the door and walked away.

Aliyah sat their in front of the counselor for about ten minutes before the counselor spoke and said,

"What happened to you Agent Marshall?"

It took a few seconds for her to respond, but she said

"I was raped."


	13. Suspicion

**10 Weeks later**

The past ten weeks Aliyah had made some small improvements. She was starting to sleep through the night, but she was still having nightmares.

**(Aliyah's POV)**

Today is my first "real" day back since the rape. I feel a little better, but the thoughts still plague my mind. Also, I have been feeling sick for a while. Maybe it's just the stress.

**(Normal POV)**

Aliyah was the first of the BAU team to arrive that morning. She immediately went to her desk and began the paperwork that was waiting for her. Most of it was concerning her assault much to her dismay. About an hour later, she heard the team coming down the hall. Aliyah put a hand by her face, trying to hide it. She still felt ashamed.

The rest of the team didn't expect her to be there. They all gave her a quiet,

"How are you doing?" She ignored them and kept doing her paperwork.

Rossi went to Reid's desk. Reid had been helping Aliyah since that night on the plane. Rossi said,

"I thought that she wasn't going to be back for at least three months."

Reid replied,

"That's what I thought as well, since she has pretty bad PTSD. I heard she narrowly passed her psych eval, so legally there's nothing that can be done. Don't worry, I'll find a chance to talk to her today."

Rossi walked away and went to his office.

Reid turned around and looked at Aliyah, who was at her desk doing paperwork. He thought she wasn't going to be back for at least a couple weeks. He got up out of his chair and began to walk over.

Aliyah looked up and saw him. She immediately got up and ran to the ladies room, knowing he wouldn't follow her in there. There were two reasons on why she ran: one she didn't want to talk to Reid and two she felt a wave of nausea. Reid saw her run and then he went to Hotch's office and told him to go to Rossi's. Reid told them about what just happened. Aliyah waited a while to come out of the bathroom. Once she did, Reid was back at his desk. So she thought it was safe. Aliyah sat down at her desk with a blank face.

Aliyah had her suspicions about something. She kept getting sick and she was late. She knew what this could be, but with every fiber of her being, she prayed that it wasn't. Aliyah couldn't say the words, but she could think them:

_I think I'm pregnant..._


	14. Confirmation

_I think I'm pregnant..._

Those were the words going through Aliyah's mind. As soon as she realized this, she gathered her things and ran out of the bull pen. All of the other agents eyes moved to the woman. She made it into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Rossi came out to the bullpen wanting to see Aliyah. When he noticed she wasn't there, he went over to Reid.

He explained to him that about five minutes earlier, Aliyah had gone up and ran. After hearing this news, Rossi went back into Hotch's office.

"Hotch" he said, "We really need to check on Marshall. Apparently she just ran out of the bullpen without telling anyone what was up. I think something might be wrong with her."

Hotch wanted to believe that Rossi's words weren't true but he full well knew that they were. Hotch said,

"I know Rossi, your probably right. We're going to give her space today, and if she comes to work tomorrow, we are going to talk to her. If she doesn't come into work tomorrow, we are going to go over there and talk to her, okay?" Rossi nodded his head and walked out. Hotch was thinking to himself,

"I wonder what's up with her..."

**(This next part takes place in a doctor's office.)**

Aliyah sat in a doctor's office, waiting for her name to be called. Today would be the day that her suspicions would be confirmed.

After twenty minutes of waiting, a nurse called "Aliyah Marshall"

Aliyah got up and followed the nurse into the tiny exam room. The nurse said,

"The doctor should be with you shortly." Five minutes later, a Dr. Keenan came into the room. Aliyah had some relief, as it was a female doctor.

She sheepishly said, "I think I might be pregnant, nine to ten weeks." Dr Keenan replied,

"Alright then, let's take a look." Dr Keenan instructed Aliyah to lay down. She lifted Aliyah's shirt up and put some gel on her stomach. Dr Keenan then began the ultrasound. Aliyah's face was staring anxiously at the screen. She then saw a slight flicker and she knew.

"Well it looks like you were correct, you are ten weeks pregnant. Everything looks good." Dr Keenan said.

Aliyah sat up, she was glad that she had confirmation. Then a fear set in, she couldn't believe she was carrying her rapist's child. She had always wanted children, so there was no question she was going to keep it. She wasn't going to punish this innocent baby for something that it's father did, she thought to herself.

Two minutes later, Dr Keenan said,

"Here are some pictures of your baby. I would like to see you again at 16 weeks. Call me if you think anything is wrong. See you soon." She exited.

Aliyah sat there for a short while, looking at the pictures of the child she was carrying. She couldn't believe she was going to be a mother. The feelings Aliyah had before began to set in again. Then a new anxiet crept up. She then realized that she was going to have to tell the team about this news. She was more worried about Hotch.

Aliyah went home and went to bed. She climbed into bed, somewhat calm. In her head, she was going over the ways to reveal this news.

"How is this going to go?"...she thought.

Aliyah then close her eyes and went to sleep


	15. Revelation

The next morning, Hotch, Reid, and Rossi got to the BAU extra early so they could talk to Aliyah with no interruptions. Also, they thought she might not run if no one else was here.

Not twenty minutes after they arrived, Aliyah walked into the bullpen and went to her desk. She didn't even notice the light to Hotch's office was on. Hotch, Reid, and Rossi noticed she was there. They stood at the window, watching as Aliyah began more paper work. Reid said,

"Stay here, I'll go and get her." Hotch and Rossi nodded.

Reid quietly walked down the stairs and over to Aliyah's desk. When he was behind her, she finally realized she wasn't here alone. Reid said,

"Hey, can you come to Hotch's office, he says he needs to talk to you."

Aliyah knew what this was about, and she wasn't going to have a part of it. She politely replied with,

"I'm busy doing paperwork, Reid. Maybe later." She went back to writing. Reid said,

"That can wait, he said this is more important. Come on."

Aliyah finally agreed. Reid led her into Hotch's office and closed the door. After the door was closed, she noticed Ross and Hotch. Reid then went and stood next to them. Then she knew what all of this was about. They were going to want to know about yesterday. Hotch said,

"Have a seat." Aliyah refused and began pacing. Rossi spoke first and said,

"Aliyah, we need to talk about this. We know you think your fine, but your not. Your still dealing with quite a lot right now, and that's okay. Also, if you feel comfortable, would you mind telling us why you left work yesterday?"

Aliyah felt a lump in her throat. She said,

"First of all, I'm sorry about leaving unexpectedly. I shouldn't have done that. I left well...because I was scared. Reid, when you came up I thought you knew what I was hiding, and that got me so nervous that I got sick. So as soon as you weren't looking I ran."

All three of them looked at her with a look of sympathy and puzzlement. "What was she hiding?", they both thought. Reid was the first to speak,

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you hiding?"

Aliyah looked to the floor, then pulled an envelope out of her sweater pocket and handed it over to Rossi.

Hotch and Reid leaned over and watched Rossi open the envelope. He pulled out the contents of it and the three agents looked at the photos with shock. They thought,

"_First this poor girl gets raped, and now she's pregnant with that SOB's child..."_

After three minutes of silence, Aliyah decided that this was enough and ran out of Hotch's office and into the round table room and locked the door. She just slumped down and cried. The male agents were so spaced out that they didn't even notice that she left until about a minute later. Once they noticed she was gone, the three of them began frantically searching for her.

Reid realized that the round table room door was locked, and he knocked. He said,

"Aliyah, I know your in there. Come on, open the door." He could her her sobbing. After Hotch and Rossi heard Reid, he ran over to him. Reid explained that the door was locked and she refused to open it.

After about five more minutes of pleading, Aliyan finally opened the door. The three of them looked at the visibly upset woman. Reid said,

"Aliyah, I'm sorry for the way we reacted. We should've acted differently. Truth is, we are here to support you in whatever way you need. You have shown incredible resilience the past ten weeks, most people would have gone crazy by now." Rossi nodded and said,

"Reid is right. You are strong, we'll support you."

Aliyah truly believed that. Then she said,

"How am I going to tell the team?"

Hotch replied,

"Don't worry we'll help you."

They decided she would tell the team when they got there.

An hour later, the rest of the team arrived. Hotch called the team into the round table room. They all sat, except for Marshall, she stood next to Hotch. Hotch said,

"Aliyah has some news."

She said,

"I'm pregnant."


	16. 6 Months

**(24 weeks pregnant)**

The team had accepted Aliyah being pregnant. They all let her know that they were going to support her in any way they could.

Aliyah was now 24 weeks along, at 20 weeks she wanted to find out the gender of the baby, but the baby wasn't in the right position, so she had to wait until 24 weeks. The day of the appointment finally came. There was one problem, she was two big to fit behind the wheel. Rossi offered to drive her to the office. She agreed.

When the time came to leave, Rossi helped Aliyah into the elevator and then into the car. The ride was mostly silent until Rossi spoke.

He said,

"What do you think it is? Boy or girl?"

Aliyah replied,

"I think it's a boy, but I could be wrong."

Rossi said,

"To me you looked like your carrying a girl." Aliyah smiled.

Five minutes later they arrived at the office. Rossi helped her out of the car and into the office. Aliyah went up to the front desk and checked in. Ten minutes later, Aliyah's name was called. She went in, and Rossi sat in the waiting room, seething with anticipation.

Aliyah got onto the table and Dr Keenan placed the wand on her stomach. Aliyah's heart swelled with pride at the sight of her baby. The doctor then said,

"Would you like to know the sex?" Aliyah replied,

"Yes"

Dr Keenan moved the wand around for a little while before saying,

"Congratulations, your having a girl!" Aliyah smiled. Five minutes later, Aliyah was exiting the office with Rossi.

Rossi could tell that Aliyah was happy. He asked,

"So was I right, girl?" She replied,

"Yes, it's a girl!"

They spent the entire ride home talking about it. When they got back to the BAU, everyone was waiting for them. Garcia was the first one to ask,

"So so what is it?"

Aliyah held up the ultrasound photo,

"It's a girl!"

The members of the BAU team each came up and hugged and congratulated Aliyah.

They were all so glad that she got some happy news, she really deserved it.


	17. Baby Shower

**(34 weeks pregnant)**

Aliyah was now 8 ½ months pregnant. The BAU team decided to throw her a baby shower, because this was her first child. The shower was also a surprise. On the day of the shower, Aliyah was walking to Hotch's office when Rossi came up to her, he said

"We have a surprise for you."

He ushered her into the round table room. When the door opened the entire team yelled,

"Congratulations" as Aliyah sat down in a chair.

Hotch began to cut a cake that said, "It's a Girl" and passed a piece to everyone. While they were eating, they talked about names and other things pertaining to Aliyah's baby girl. Garcia then interrupted and said,

"Okay, time for presents!"

Garcia handed a bag to Aliyah that said "To Aliyah and Baby, love Aunt Garcia."

Aliyah opened the bag, it had a pink bear with a FBI t-shirt and about five assorted pink outfits.

Garcia then handed Aliyah another bag that said,

"To Aliyah and my future niece, love Uncle Morgan."

The bag had more baby clothes it and several packages of wipes.

Aliyah received several more gifts. From Reid Aliyah got a "How to Teach Your Baby Math" book and a nerdy bear; from Hotch she got more clothes and three packages of diapers; from JJ she got a copy of "What to Expect When Your Expecting" and a singing stuffed elephant; and from Rossi she got a book of poetry and a few pairs of baby shoes.

After she received all the gifts, Aliyah said

"Thank you everyone so much for all the support you've given me the past eight months. I wouldn't have made it this far without your support."

Each team member gave her a smile. They were all happy. Also, they were all excited about the impending arrival.


	18. Major Problem

**(38 ½ weeks pregnant, I want to say now that the day all of this happens there is a bad storm, you'll soon see why. This chapter is going to be a little short, the next one will be longer.)**

Aliyah was now 38 ½ weeks pregnant. She was chained to her desk because she could go any minute. The team knew she wanted that baby out as soon as possible. One day as Aliyah was sitting at her desk doing paperwork, Rossi came up to her and said,

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Aliyah replied,

"Like an overstuffed turkey. I wish this girl would come already. She is using my internal organs as a trampoline." Rossi gave a small laugh and replied,

"Don't worry, she'll be here soon."

He walked away, but then Hotch called him into his office to discuss an in city case. Hotch knew how desperate Aliyah was to get out of the office, so he decided to let Rossi and Reid take her to interview a witness. Rossi went over to Aliyah's desk again and said,

"Hey, boss is letting you off the desk for a little while."

She smiled, put her coat on, and Rossi grabbed the baby bag (just in case.)

Aliyah, Reid, and Rossi got into the elevator. Just as the elevator was between the 3rd and 4th floors, it shook and stopped. Reid said,

"Great...now where stuck here? How could anything top this?"

Aliyah managed to choke out,

"I just did. My water just broke, I'm going into labor."

Rossi and Reid looked at her with a look of fear and concern as she slumped to the floor in the pain of a contraction. Reid ran over to her and began to rub her back and said to Rossi,

"Rossi, what are we going to do?" He replied,

"I have no idea"

The silence was interrupted by another one of Aliyah's groans.

**(What is going to happen, will the agents help the woman in labor, or will this end badly? Next chapter will be up soon!)**


	19. Inside

Aliyah was sitting on the floor cradling her stomach.

Rossi stood in the corner looking at her, while Reid knelt in front of her and asked,

"Are you sure you're in labor?"

"Of course I'm in..."

Aliyah's speech was cut off by a contraction. She grabbed Reid's hand, with a force even Reid didn't think was possible.

"Breathe, just breathe." Reid said to her.

"Help" Reid and Rossi called out.

"Reid, Rossi, Aliyah are you guys in there?" , Hotch called.

"Yes, we're all here. I want to add that Aliyah's water broke, and the labor seems to be going pretty fast. She's having another contraction right now."

Hotch could hear Aliyah screaming.

"Breathe, Aliyah, it's going to be okay."

Aliyah said,

"Who's down there?"

"Garcia, JJ, myself, and about half of the Hoover building."

"Great", Aliyah mumbled.

Rossi said,

"Hotch, do you have any idea of when this baby is going to come?"

Hotch replied,

"Two things, one you need to time her contractions and second you need to check how dilated she is."

Neither Rossi nor Reid wanted to do it. Reid decided, because well, he was technically a doctor.

Reid knelt in front of Aliyah and put a hand on her thigh.

"Aliyah is it okay if I check how dilated you are? I promise I won't hurt you."

Aliyah replied,

"Okay, do it fast, I think this baby is coming soon."

Before Reid examined Aliyah, he asked Rossi,

"How far apart are her contractions?"

"About three minutes."

"Okay."

Reid took a towel and a pair of gloves out. Rossi came and sat next to Aliyah and held her hand.

"Aliyah, this may hurt a little."

Aliyah flinched at the feeling of Reid's finger.

Reid knew what he felt meant, but he still felt the need to confirm it with Hotch.

"Hotch, what does it mean when she is 10 cm and the contractions are 3 minutes apart?"

Hotch experienced a wave of worry.

"That means it's time to push."


	20. Suprise, Suprise

**(This is where Reid's many degrees skills come into play)**

Aliyah was in complete denial. She said,

"Wait, what? There's no way this baby is coming now. I want the hospital, I want drugs!

Hotch called out,

"Aliyah, you have to be strong for your baby, she's ready to come."

Reid said,

"He's right, this baby is ready to enter the world."

Rossi said,

"Aliyah, we're right here. The rest of the building is down there, ready to support you."

Aliyah began to have another contraction. Rossi was now sitting behind her, whispering words of encouragement and rubbing her back. After the contraction was over, Reid said

"That's it Aliyah, it's time. On the next contraction, push for me okay?"

Aliyah nodded. Rossi then called down to Hotch,

"Hotch, she's getting ready to push."

"Okay, Aliyah this is it. Listen to Reid, you'll be okay."

After he finished that statement, Aliyah had another contraction.

Reid said,

"Alright, now PUSH. Rossi, give her a ten count."

Aliyah screamed as she pushed.

Twenty-five minutes later, nothing was happening.

Reid called down to Hotch,

"Hotch, she's been pushing for almost a half an hour, nothing's happening."

Hotch said,

"Try shifting her to a standing position, that might make it easier for the baby to get out."

"Okay."

Reid says to Aliyah,

"Aliyah, we're just going to shift you to an upright position, that might make it easier for the baby to come out."

Aliyah nodded.

Reid guided Aliyah's legs and Rossi held her arms.

"Okay, let's go again. PUSH. Rossi, count"

With that push, Aliyah got most of the head out, but then she stopped.

"That's it, I can't do this anymore."

Reid and Rossi looked at her, they both knew that this wasn't done.

Rossi said,

"Aliyah, you're strong. You can bring this baby into the world. Breathe, you're not alone here."

Reid said,

"He's right. You're strong, you can do this. I know this hurts, but you have to do this for your baby, your baby needs you."

Hotch heard what was said and chimed in. He said,

"Both of them are right. Just focus on your baby. You're strong."

After that, Aliyah contracted again, Reid said,

"Okay, give me a big push."

Aliyah pushed with all her might. With that, she got most of the baby out.

Reid said,

"Okay, one more push and this should all be over."

Rossi said,

"Come on, you can do it."

Aliyah gave one last big push and then cries were heard from Reid's hands.

Reid cut the cord, as Rossi guided Aliyah onto the floor and her sat next to her.

Reid said,

"Congratulations, it's a girl."

He handed the crying baby over to Aliyah.

Reid called out,

"Hotch, she's here. Everything seems to be okay."

Just a second later, Aliyah felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she flinched.

Rossi said,

"Aliyah, what's wrong?"

"Another contraction."

Reid called to Hotch again,

"Hotch, she's having another contraction. What does that mean?"

"One of two things, either it's the placenta, or it's a second baby. You need to look."

Reid looked and he was in complete shock.

"Aliyah, there's a second baby. You need to push again."

"Wait what? The doctor said there was only one baby!"

Reid said,

"Sometimes twins hid behind each other. Rossi, take the baby. Aliyah, get ready to push."

Aliyah contracted not 30 seconds later and 7 minutes later, new cries were heard.

"Congratulations, Aliyah, you have another girl."

Reid gave the baby to Aliyah, and Rossi held the other one.

Reid called Hotch and explained everything. Ten minutes later, they were freed and Aliyah and her daughters were taken to the hospital.

Soon after, the team cleaned up and rushed to the hospital to see their agent and the newest BAU babies.

**(Hope you guys liked the ending to this chapter, kind of a happy twist in this dark story. Definitely one chapter (maybe two) more to go, I don't know yet)**


	21. Names

Reid couldn't believe it, he had helped bring a life into this world.

Just a few hours after the babies were born, the BAU team went to the hospital to visit Aliyah and her new daughters. They took the elevator up to the maternity ward. Reid knocked on the door one of the nurses said was Aliyah's. They heard a quiet

"Come in"

The team entered the room, they saw Aliyah sitting in the bed, holding two bundles wrapped in a little pink blankets. Each one of them gave their congratulations to Aliyah. JJ was the first one to ask,

"Did you decide on a names yet?"

Aliyah replied,

"Actually, I was going to let you all decide on a names for them. You guys have helped me through so much these past nine months."

All of them felt a sense of pride. They turned in to each other and debated their favorite girl names. A minute later, they all turned to face Aliyah. Rossi stepped forward and said

"Do you like the names Stella Jayne and Spencer Emily?"

Aliyah replied

"I love them."

"Welcome to the world Stella and Spencer",

Aliyah whispered to her daughters. She then said,

"Rossi, Reid would you like to hold Stella and Spencer?"

Rossi took Stella and Reid took Spencer from Aliyah's arms.

"There was something I wanted to ask you, Reid. Would you be Spencer's godfather?" Reid said,

"I would be honored." Reid smiled at the baby girl in his arms.

Aliyah spoke again, this time to Rossi,

"Rossi, will you be Stella's godfather?" Rossi began to tear up and replied,

"Of course"

After Rossi spoke, Aliyah spoke to Garcia,

"Garcia, would you be Spencer's godmother?"

Garcia teared up and said

"Absolutely."

Then she turned to JJ and said,

"JJ will you be Stella's godmother?"

"Of course."

"Reid, I just want to say thank you for helping me through the delivery. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." Reid cracked a smile at Aliyah, then at Stella, who was beginning to awake. Reid passed her back to Aliyah and smiled.

Reid and the team couldn't believe that such a tragedy turned into such a happy ending.

**(The end. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews are welcome. You are also welcome leave suggestions for my next CM fanfic)**


End file.
